1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge design. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge design of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer is composed of a monitor pivotally mounted on a base unit by hinges. As the LCD panel, which is part of the monitor of the notebook computer, continues to go down in price, the notebook computer might be equipped with a larger LCD panel with lower cost. The monitor composed of a larger LCD panel with a larger cover housing the panel is heavier than before. A weight ratio of the monitor to the base unit rises as the panel gets heavier.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional notebook computer. Owing to the above-mentioned circumstances, i.e., the increased weight ratio of the monitor 102 to the base unit 100, the notebook computer may flip in the direction 108 more easily when a force 130 hits the display panel 102 at upright position. Obviously, adding weight to the base unit 100 of the notebook computer can solve this issue. However, doing so also increases the total weight of the notebook computer, which is a disadvantage for a portable device.